Survival of only the Fittest
by li-sakurashowron
Summary: What if the survival of the world was upon your shoulders? What would you do? How would you do it. Who would you have to help you. Five young teenagers are about to find out for themselves, follow them on their journey to save the world!
1. Meeting Priss

**Hey everyone! I am back. Yes I know I have 2 other stories to finish and I will finish them. I have had this story stuck in my head for like the last 2 weeks and I thought I would give it a shot. **

**Disclaimers:**

**Priss/Leon-these names belong to BubbleGum Crisis**

**Miyu-this name belongs to Vampire Princess Miyu**

**Rei-this name belongs to Neon Genisis Evangelion**

**All rights to those names belong to the series I have said they belong to. Note:The personalities of the characters names that I have chosen to use will not be used in my story, so plz do not complain to me saying that, that doesn't suit the character.**

**My stuff:**

**Jason-MINE!**

**Scott-MINE!**

**Story line-MINE!**

**Summary:What if the survival of the world was upon your shoulders? What would you do? How would you do it. Who would you have to help you. Five young teenagers are about to find out for themselves, follow them on their journey to save the world!**

**Now the story will begin...**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Meeting Priss**

"REI,HURRY UP!" We don't have all day. We need to go now! I can not be late for another practice on the account of you once again! yelled Priss in an agitated voice.

"Well, you knew I had to make up the lab I missed in bio, you didn't have to wait, you could've left me." Rei calmly said. "Besides I think you like to hear the coach yell at you saying how unreliable you are to the team, and then you end up showing off anyways so I really don't see how it's such a big deal all of a sudden."

Priss just look's at Rei as if she was ready to hurt her.Of course she wouldn't, she knew Rei was only teasing her. It was the last practice of the season for basketball and she didn't want to be late. Sure she would be late if it was any old practice but she had a record to keep and that was every first and last practice of anything she arrives early.

At your first glance at these two friends, you never would have guessed they were friends to begin with. Rei being the calm,cool,collected quiet type, and quite atheletic and also being one of the top students at the highschool says enough but when you first see Rei, you notice her very stunning silver shoulder length hair, ice blue eyes and of course being atheletic has given her the typically "hot" body. In height, she's about average, just a little bit shorter than Priss.

With Priss it is the complete oppisite. She has been labled the "Bad Girl" only because she is quick to anger, no patience, very competive, out spoken, bad attitude and more. Secretly she is the "top" student at the school, no one knows except of course Rei. Priss is also known to take no crap from no one. The only one to get away with anything and not put her in a bad mood would be...REI! In the looks department, any guy would want to go out with her. The first thing you notice about Priss, is her eye's. Dark blood red like eye's. Nothing escapes them. It's like they put you in a trance untill she speaks.Next it's her chin length shiny dark purple hair. Her body, like Rei's, is the typical "hot" body.

They end up getting to Priss's practice early like she wanted to.All went well.(A/N I just don't feel like describing a b-ball practice. I am sure you guys have an idea of how a practice goes)

"See ya later Priss!" yells Rei as she is running towards her ride away from Priss. As that is happening Priss has already started her motorcycle. She waits as Rei leaves before she goes. As she is riding her bike through the city, she wonders if anything will ever happen to her. Ya she has applied at a couple of universities that have interested her or atleast seem challenging enough to join along with her fighting job to keep her busy and out of trouble some what.

As she was just turning into her street two guys on motorcylces stop in front of Priss.

"Hey, you. You owe us some money from the last fight you were in." said the guy with no hair.

"No." Priss simply said and started to ride away. The second guy went to put his bike in front of hers and to his surprise he ended up with a boot to his face."Don't fuck with me tonight, I owe you guys nothing. You screwed me over in our last deal, so I keep the money that _I_ earned. So fuck off!" With that said Priss left.

Once at home Priss did a quick look over on her bike. No one, not even Rei touched her bike. As she was looking and was just about to start preparing the guys funeral for having his spit on it her mom walks in on her.

"Priss dear, why are you home so late. I was starting to worry about you."

"I was out." Priss simply replied back.

"Oh...Umm how was your practice?"

"Fine. Is there a reason why you are asking me these questions?"

Priss's mom just stares at her. It scared her how her daughter showed no emotion, and knew her to well to know when she is going to be asked to do something she won't like.

"Well, don't get angry at me or your brother when I tell you this. He is in troubleandyouneedtogethimoutorhewillbehurtworse than before!"rambled Priss's mom all in one breath, except at the end to catch some breath, knowing she wouldn't have been able to get a word after she had said trouble.

Trying to hide her anger from her mom, which she very rarely did, was very difficult. Considering that it was her older brother, and he should know better. Right? Wrong. Even though she was the youngest in the family didn't mean she was weak for being a female. Try growing up in a family of all boys no girls even in cousins!

Priss couldn't wait to find out where her brother was. She got enough descriptions from her mom when she had last heard from the people who have him. Just before she leaves she checks to see if she has everything. From guns right down to the ammo. Once she was satisfied she left leaving her mom in the dust.

Once at the old fishing storage. She made her plan of going in. But first she had to see how many people were there and who was behind it. She counted about fifteen people or more. This was going to be a piece of cake, that was untill she saw who the master mind of the whole operation was. "Shit. It just had to be him! Of all people why him!" Frusterated, Priss decided to still go on with her plan.

Which was to just "drop" by. Nothing to big or too fancy. As she was waiting for her cue, she decided to watch what was unfolding in front of her. Her brother had been quite secretive more than usual the past month and it was bugging her. She would have known if he was into something new, unless he was learning how to hide these things from her ever finding out.

_Inside the fish storage_

"Dammit Jason! I told you had to have the money by now or you would pay for it."

Jason just looks at him and spits at him. This guy who was holding him used to be his good friend. What happened to change that? He didn't know, and it was really upsetting him. Jason knew if he didn't act soon his sister Priss would show up and make a huge mess.

"Look Scott, I am sorry. You and I know that I am. I am just having bad luck right now. Can't I be given extra time?"

"I would like to say yes and believe that it would work out. But I just can't Jase. Sorry."

"Like hell you are, or you wouldn't be here! And don't call me Jase,only _true _friends may."

Scott looks at Jason. How he wished he could say yes and stop this all. How he wished he could be friends with him again. If only he knew before that his best friend was the guy who was supplying them. Knowing what he had to do Scott looked at his henchmen and gave them the look that said teach him a lesson. He couldn't even look. It pained him deeply.

_Outside the Storage place now_

As the men where about to teach Jason a lesson, that was all it took for Priss. She was ready. She would find out later what her brother was supplying them with.

From one side of the wall Priss knew the weakness point so she could ride right through the wall( with the help of her weapons of course). With a loud BANG Priss made her entrance.

"Well,well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't miss Priss." Scott sarcastically said. Not knowing her to well he didn't know that he just made the biggest mistake ever.

"Hey Scott nice knowing you!" with that said Jason was knocked unconcious.

"Any prayers?" Priss said.

"No, but you should though little girl."

"That was the wrong answer,cya."

And with that Priss landed a punch right in his face and left him with a broken nose. Still in her ready postion to fight Scott tried to land a hit on her. But she was just to fast."Why you little bitch! Jason never told me that you could do this."

With a smirk on her face she landed another hit to Scott, only this time it was in the stomache. That was it. He wasn't going to hold back any more!

He started swinging at her. Not as if he didn't know how to fight. He knew how to fight it was just led by his anger. Priss was able to dodge them all. Just as she was going to land another hit she was hit in the side of the head with Scott's gun. She looked at him as she felt her blood run down the side of her head. That was it. He stepped over the line. She took one more look at him, wondered what her brother saw in him and then took her gun out and shot him in the leg.

She was letting him go with just a leg wound. It wouldn't impare him in any way. Priss went to untie her brother and was just putting him on her bike when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around and met Scott's fist in her face. Apprently the shot to the leg wasn't enough.

"You should have left, I was doing you a favour."

"Ya well your not walking away from me or this fight till one of us can't move!"

Priss just looks at him as if he was insane. He was walking right into his own death trap. But whatever it was he was doing, he wanted it. So she got into her fighting postion.

"No, we are haveing a weapns battle, anything goes."

So Priss takes her gun out gets onto her bike and starts riding away. She stops at the entrance points her gun at the pile of gasoline cans and says"You have five seconds to drop your weapon and to get out of here before I blow this place up with you in it."

"5...4...3..."

"Scott please stop. She will do what she says. She won't hold back. Just for this once hold back. Priss won't brag about beating you, she never brags about who she beats." Jason pleadingly yells out.

"I can't, I won't. I just can't. You won't understand."

"Tell him his brother lost to me, not to some guy he said he did." Priss told Jason. Jason just looks at her and says what she wanted him to say. It took a moment before Scott replied back. He came out to the entrance to where they were.

"All this time you were the one who defeated him. It was what he said that made me do what I have been doing. Hoping it would restore his confidence agian."

"He doesn't want to fight anymore. You should stop to."

"I can't I have already gone to far." Once Scott said that he himself went to shoot at the gas cans."NO! SCOTT" Jason yelled helplessly. Not wanting her brothers friend to die this way she did the only thing she knew how to, to save the poor bastard who almost could have killed her brother.

All of a sudden the place goes up in flames. Jason not realizing that Priss had left was beside himself. He just lost a good friend. Then he looks up at the flames one last time to say goodbye to his friend when he see's something he never would have thought would happen. His sister risked her life to save his friend who could have killed him earlier walking through the flames.

Once Priss got to her bike she let the friends re-unite once again. As she was waiting for them to get on with saying there sorry's and more crap all before the firemen and policemen come and do their stuff and figure out what happened when her cell goes off.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT!" yelled Rei.

"Uh, couldn't wait, didn't want to waste time."Priss calmly replied.

"You went to help your brother by yourself. You could have gotten hurt, or worse yet could have been killed! and all you can say is _I couldn't wait._Why you...just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"You done?"

"What!" says Rei falling down the anime style.

"Police are coming and I need to go." With that said she hangs up starts her bike up and tells Jason that he will have to catch up with Scott some other time. They have to go now.

_At home_

"How could you! You could have seriously injured him. Now I am not going to hear the end of it from his parents!" screamed their mother. This had been going on for the past two hours, not only is she getting it from her mother but she will recieve it from her friend Rei. This was going to be a long night.

"Mom, she was only helping me. She didn't hurt him that bad, it won't even impare him." Jason was telling her, hoping it would help calm her down.

"Ya mom I _only_ broke his nose and put a bullet in his leg. He'll live." Priss told her. Her mom just stares at her."_Only_ broke his nose and put a bullet in his leg.Well I feel so much better Priss! Now I may have to pay for the medical bills for them."the mom sadly says knowing that this argument will go no further and plus her kids stick together there would be no way of getting them to disagree.

"Don't worry _mom_ if it comes to that I will pay the bills. Well I am out I have work to do,Jase from now don't do anything stupid."

_Following Morning_

On her way to school she ran into Rei. She wanted to just leave her behind and wait for her to arrive at school to then hear her yell at her about last night. But she just couldn't she loved it when Rei was all worked up. She looked so funny, like a puffer fish just ready to explode. Priss decide slow down and give her ride."You wanna ride?" Priss asked.

"Yes, you owe me big time from last night. I am not going to yell at you. I have decided that from now on when ever you pull that kind of stunt we either bet on something or buy me lunch. Deal?" Rei told Priss. "Whatever. But I would like to still hear you yell at me for somethings miss prep." Then Priss took off riding over the speed limit leaving a confused but happy Rei holding onto Priss tightly as they were riding to the school.

**OK this is the end of the chapter. You see the button at the bottom of the page? Well click on it and let me know what you think! Cya**


	2. Meeting Rei

**Well here is the second chapter. The begining of this story will be slow since I am introducing all of the characters into the story. So if its slow sorry but it will be like that untill maybe after the fourth chapter or sooner.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Priss/Leon-these names belong to BubbleGum Crisis**

**Miyu-this name belongs to Vampire Princess Miyu**

**Rei-this name belongs to Neon Genisis Evangelion**

**All rights to those names belong to the series I have said they belong to. Note:The personalities of the characters names that I have chosen to use will not be used in my story, so plz do not complain to me saying that, that doesn't suit the character.**

**My stuff:**

**Jason-MINE!**

**Scott-MINE!**

**Cobra 350z-IS MY SWEETASS MADE UP CAR LINE!**

**Story line-MINE!**

**Summary:What if the survival of the world was upon your shoulders? What would you do? How would you do it. Who would you have to help you. Five young teenagers are about to find out for themselves, follow them on their journey to save the world!**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Meeting Rei**

They arrived at school just as the bell had rung signling the begining of the morning classes. Rei raced to get into the school and into her first class on time. She just made it."Hey Rei where were you after school yesterday?" asked Mimi.

"Ya, where were you? We were supposed to have gone shopping. Remember?" pointed out Sara.

"Please don't say you were with Priss again." Clara said shaking her head dissaprovingly.

"Sorry, guys I had completly forgotten that we had plan anything yesterday.And yes I was with Priss, it's not a crime to be with her you know." Rei replied back defending her best friend.

"Alright class lets get to work, no more talking now." their english teacher told them all while directing this order more so to the talking girls.

As class went on Rei felt like it would never end. Usually this class goes by fast for considering that it was her favourite one. But today it didn't. Maybe because Priss had promised to give her group of friends a chance. She wasn't sure how her friends and Priss would handle each other considering they come from different sides of the "track." Finally english was over just one more class and then it would be the moment she has been hoping and dreading for.

Her second class was socials with Priss. Of course she would naturally sit with Priss since this class as boring as she thought it was would always go fast no matter what since Priss would always have something to say. Like right now for instance, arguing with the teacher about the rights of the gay people.(A/N: I do not mean that last sentence to offend anyone, I personally I have no problem with the gay people.) Priss as always ended up winning this argument. Another tick for the Priss score board.

Finally it was the end of class."Don't forget to do your maps! All cities,provinces and rivers must be labled for tomorrow!" yelled out the teacher."So Priss are you going to stop by to meet my friends?" asked Rei who was by now showing how nervous she was."Umm sorry Rei, I will at lunch. I promise." said Priss as she was running down the hallway to meet up with her friends.

"Hey Rei, lets go and talk to Eric and the rest of the guys." Sara said while dragging Rei behind her."Do I really have to, like right now?" Rei heisently said. "Oh it will be fine. Besides I think one of them wants to ask you out." Clara matter-factly told her. As she was being dragged against her own free will, Rei was dreading the moment when this person would ask her out. She didn't want to go out with anyone. Hopefully the person wont take it personally.

"Hey guys!" Mimi yelled out while waving her hand at them so they would see them.

"Hey baby." Paul seductively replied back to Mimi while planting a kiss on her lips. How revolting thought Rei. Just as Rei was going to make an excuse to leave them she was pushed right in front of Eric. Oh great I had a feeling that it would be him Rei thought to herself."Hey, you look great today." Eris said while he went to put his arm around her waist. Rei avoid it by "accidently" dropping her books."Uh...thanx Eric." Rei quietly said as she was looking to see if she could see Priss any where.

"So I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out tonight, as well a date if thats okay with you." Eric confidently asked.

"Sorry Eric but you know my parents, they are quite strict and..."

"I have already asked for permission from your parents and they are okay with it." interrupted Eric. Well there went her excuse.

"So what do you say? I will understand if your scared. It's to my understanding that I will be your first boyfriend. I will go easy." reasured Eric. That last line helped make her mind. She knew there was a reason why Priss always said to make the guy wait before you answered. She was thankful this one peice of advice from Priss.

"Sorry Eric, I don't want to date you. Your just not my type." with that said Rei turned around and walked away.

"I can't beleive it. She just turned me down." said a sad Eric.

"I am sorry to hear that. Maybe she will come around."

"I doubt it. If she keeps on hanging out with that Priss chick, she will be saying no till the cows come home." Mimi angryly said. I can't beleive it. I just said no to the guy that every girl wants to date. I know he isn't the guy for me, but for some reason I don't think my friends will take my anwser as my final answer,thought Rei.

_At Lunch_

As Rei walked around the court yard to find her friends, she noticed that something was different. They were all looking at her, with their wide eyes, gawked mouthes and fingers pointing at her and to top it off they were laughing to! Oh no, paniked Rei. Is there something wrong with me? Is there something on me? As she was thinking these awful things, with a forced smile on but her eyes read panic. Mimi was running towards her with Clara right behind her.

"Hey,Rei!" Oh no, what am I going to do? I could just run...no that would make it worse. Or maybe I could make some lame excuse for whatever they are laughing and pointing at on me or around me or or even about me! thought Rei.

"Umm...I...Don't...ahhhh..."stampered Rei as she was trying to find the right excuse.

"Rei whats wrong, you shouldn't be the one embarresed for that loser over there." Mimi said while pointing in the direction of the so called loser. As Rei followed the direction of Mimi's finger, she let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding.

This loser was on top of a picnic table dancing while having two straws up his nose with some kind of liquid running down his face. "Ewwwww, that is what everyine is looking at." Rei asked her friends.

"Ya, unfortuneatly this will make him popular for a couple of days." Mimi sadly replied.

"Which means that _we _will have to make some sort of contact with him." Clara disgustedly said. Just as Sara was going to put in her two cents worth Rei replied back by saying," Hey what song did he dance to?" hoping that her new idea would help put her back into the she-is-cool books.

"Uhh I think he was dancing to the song called HollaBack Girl by Gwen Steffani. Why?" Sara quickly answered.

"That is a good song. To bad I am going to say this though, what if we turn around and start saying that the song Let Go by Fru Fru is the new 'in' song instead of the other one?" Rei thoughtfully said.

"Hey that is a good idea, if we say that then we dont have to 'talk' to this loser and in the process we totally embarrase him. I love It!" Mimi evilly replied.

"But didn't we just say that the other song was the new 'in' just last week.?" Sara asked.

"Ya, so what? What's the problem with that?" Rei asked back.

"It's just...well you know when I was telling you guys that my cousin was coming here."

"Ya" the other three girls chimed back at the same time.

"Well... I dont know how to put this, that's him. My Mom doesn't want me to be mean to him, and if you guys are going to be mean to him I am not aloud to be your friend. Sara sadly said. Rei felt like she just got a knife stabbed in her. Just when she was going to redeem herself this happens. She felt for Sara,if it was up to her she would just let this 'loser' have his day of popularity.

As the girls stood around looking at eachother. They were dumbfounded. This had never happened before. Well lets just say, Mimi's family has a long line of succesfull models,Clara's family is known for their award winning show dogs and with Rei it's her fathers way of making money,his smarts and their three houses that they own in different parts of the world. Up till now no one even thought that in Sara's family there would be a misfit, because her family is known for the Cobra 350z, a new model of a car.

"So, Rei what should we do seeing as it was your idea to do this to the loser." Mimi asked devishly. Hoping that she would choose to stick with the plan since she didn't care if Sara stayed as their friend. Hating that Mimi put the whole decsion making up to her Rei did what she knew was right.

"I think that we should just let him have his moment of popularity, I mean really what could it hurt?" replied Rei.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sara said in disbelief. She thought for sure Rei would stick to the plan.

"Ya I am sure." sighed Rei knowing that Mimi and Clara would make sure she payed dearly for this descion later on.

_After school(I just don't feel like describing a whole school day)_

"Oh Rei over here!" waved Mimi as if she would burst any minute. Oh no Rei inwardly groaned.

"Hey Mimi" Rei waved back forcefully with the most phoniest smile ever on.

"Hey listen Clara and I thought that you would like to reconsider your answer to Eric, and since it's been all day we also thought you also thought the exact same thing and that you would looove to go out with him tonight for dinner."

"Uhhhh no not really Mimi. I don't exactly want to." Rei replied back angrly.

"Oh come on Rei it wont be that bad. Just one date. TONIGHT." Mimi told her with a tint of anger in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell Eric that I had said yes did you?" asked Rei.

"Yes I did say you would cause you will if you ever want to be our friend!" and with that said they pulled a very reluctant Rei behind them.

Rei was not looking forward to another encounter with Eric. She just did not feel comfortable around him. She knew that the only way her friends would stop pestering her would be to say yes. Doing that would also mean she has caved in once more to the pressures of being in a rich/popular at the same time. She hated it sometimes, and then other times it was a blessing being rich.

Not knowing what to do under this presure that she became to know all to well, she gave her well known answer, yes. She would go out with him, just to please everyone, she knew it was wrong in so many ways and she wished so deeply that Priss, her gaurdian angel, that was how she would refer to Priss who has saved her from many "pleasers."

She was taken away from her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Rei...Rei...REI!"

"Oh...I'm sorry...what were you saying?"

"We were just saying that you were to shy to say that you wanted to speak with Eric privately, and that we were just on our way...right girls" Mimi answered her.

As the girls were leaving, trying so hard to not look back on them to make sure Rei wasn't trying to weazel her way out.

Rei accepted the dinner proposal from Eric. On one condition though, as friends only and if he did anything to cross that line she would leave. Eric not wanting to push his luck agreed to her condition. But of course that didnt mean he had to hold true to his word. He told Rei that he would pick her up at 6 no later.

Six a clock came to fast much to Rei's disapointment. Yes she was ready, wearing a knee lenght light blue strapless dress with a dainty type shawl to "keep" her warm. As if it would. Around her neck she wore mothers, or should I say one of her mothers favourite diamond necklace. It was shaped as a small snowflake and would shine whenever the light would shine on it. Her hair was kept done but it a few curls added to make her more "cute."

The doorbell rings. Her mother races to the door to meet her daughters date. But to her suprise it was Priss."May I please speak to Rei, its quite urgent."Priss asked as she tried to show politeness.

"No. She is busy tonight, wait till tomorrow. Goodbye." with that said Rei's mother slammed the door in Priss's face.

Who does that lady think she is slamming that door in my face! I was even _trying _to be polite. fumed a very pissed of Priss.

Inside the house Rei had thought her mother had shut the door in Eric's face. She was glad, no date fun or atleast that was what she thought. Untill her mother came in fuming. "Why the hell are you still friends with that low life REI!" screamed her mother.

Rei knew who she was talking about. It was her friend Priss, they had so many conversations...no..arguments about her being friends with Priss and she had told her mom that she would stop it all together. But it was easier in saying it then it was to do it. She confided in Priss about it and came up with a solution that would have worked just as long her mother didnt find out. "Whatever do you mean mother?" Rei asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Don't play stupid, why are you still friends with her? She is a lowlife, there is nothing in life for her! Do you pity her? Is that it? Its gotta be, your to smart to mix with that that kind of people. She must have corrupted you..." as her mother kept going on about how bad Priss was and more she had had enough, she flipped.

"Why do you care so much! Its my life not yours, you cant tell me what to do. For starters she is none of what you are saying she is! She is better, much better than my other so called friends. Priss is right you are a bitch. You go behind my back set me up on dates with guys who I dont even like or only have one thing on their mind. It's revolting really! But then I look at you, and the secrets that you hide from daddy, I wonder if maybe you have fallen off of this so called path of ritchessness your always telling me I have to follow, your sure one to talk."

"What I do is none of your business, young lady! You..."

"Thats right I am a young lady, which means I am old enough to make my own descions." with that said Rei ran to the door hoping that Priss was still there. She opened the door and she seen that Priss was just about to take off. She yelled as loud as she could at Priss. She must have heard cause she looked up and waited.

"I am so sorry about that, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Rei asked.

"Well do you remember when we both applied to that new Japanese school?"

"Yes why?"

"Well...we both made it! They sent me your letter of acceptance thought."

"Really...we made it...I cant believe it! I am so excited! Oh about that I asked them to send their reply to about my entering the school, my parents dont know nothing about it."

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it?"

Just as Rei was about to answer, her mother had overheard the conversation as she was walking to Rei to pull her back into the house, or any where away from Priss."YOU DID WHAT!" yelled the mother.

If things couldn't get any worse Ericjust had to show up at that precise time.

"You did what Rei?" He asked with a quizzical lookon his face. Rei just looked at her audience,she knew she had to make a decsion.

**Wow, I thought that would never end. Sorry if this chapter was really really boring, I just couldnt figure out what write about for Rei. But anyways send me your thoughts.**


End file.
